


Changes

by kathkin



Series: Merlin Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’d been so many changes over the past few weeks. It was easy to miss a few, especially the small, subtle ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in October 2008, shortly after 1x04 aired.

There’d been so many changes over the past few weeks. It was easy to miss a few, especially the small, subtle ones. 

There’d been a time when Arthur couldn’t have picked Morgana’s maid out of a line-up. She’d just been… there. Enough for him to stop noticing her.

But now, when he passed her in the corridors, when he was on his way to do what princes do, and she was on her way to do what servant-girls do, he’d nod and smile, and she’d smile shyly back.

And sometimes he’d see her talking to Merlin, and think that he was glad she had him. Because it was good that she was happy.


End file.
